Inercia
by brooke-fifty
Summary: Itachi cazó humanos para Sakura, mientras que Sasuke la tenía como presa a ella.Un juego peligroso puede terminar en muerte.
1. Primera agonía

**Inercia**

Primera agonía

En Francia, ya en 1778 caminaba viendo al Sena, alimentándome del silencio que saturaba mis entrañas más que nada en el mundo y respirando un aire pesado que se propagaba por las calles y entumecía mis manos cubiertas del gélido otoño

Mi hermano y yo habíamos nacido en una familia aristócrata de Lyon donde pasamos nuestros primeros años de vida rodeados de una infinidad de cosas banales que mataban el espíritu y corrompían la moral, pero aun así podría considerarla una vida relativamente buena, siendo mi única preocupación tener que morir algún día.

En aquel entonces yo era un niño crédulo y estúpido, con los ojos tapados con vendas de sueños irreales, tenía diecisiete años y una larga historia de amores destrozados por mis ideales de libertad. Me gustaba montar y jugar con ninfas vivientes mientras me perdía en el bosque desde el mediodía hasta el amanecer.

La última vez que experimenté mis placeres llegué a casa a media noche para encontrarla abrasada por llamas indescriptibles acompañadas de gritos que salían de las bocas de aquellos que venían mí alertándome del desastre, sólo pude correr, haciendo caso omiso a las anteriores advertencias, con la esperanza de encontrar dentro de la casa a mi madre, padre o hermano, que seguían dentro como habían afirmado las ya antes presentadas.

El humo era tal que no podía ni reconocer mi casa. Como pude, avancé hasta el salón de baile, cuando mi vista exaltada divisó con horror la escena: mi hermano tirado en el suelo atravesando la agonía suprema y mi padre y madre muertos junto a él, dejando ver los rastros del líquido vital sobre su ropa.

Tal vez si hubiese pensado antes de correr a comprobar mis macabras suposiciones me hubiese dado cuenta de la columna que aguataba el techo, que fue directo a mi cabeza, por suerte no dañó el resto de mi cuerpo pero el sitio donde cayó era crucial, y ahí termino mi vida, pensé.

Pero luego, desperté ya casi muerto afuera de la casa en los brazos de mi hermano, quien se recostó en un árbol y clavó sus dientes sobre mí, lo cual me estremeció de manera deleitante al principio pero a los pocos segundos empecé a sentir que rompían mi cabeza y me quemaban las vísceras, seguidamente empecé a convulsionar casi como mi hermano lo hacía. Liberándome así del agarre de Itachi.

Arañé la tierra con fuerza buscando calmarme, lo cual fue inútil, pero en un segundo la angustia paró y seguidamente el dolor.

El aire ahora sabía distinto y veía noche con una belleza fuera de lo normal, era realmente una sensación superior a cualquiera que hubiese tenido. Cuando miré a Itachi, vi que seguía recostado ahí, con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa a medias.

Ya habían pasado 30 años, pero yo aún seguía igual, y mi hermano también. Físicamente, seguíamos siendo los mismos. Seguí caminando con él, hasta toparnos con un gran edificio, donde nos quedaríamos.

Tenía un apetito voraz esa noche, y por lo visto, Itachi también, puesto que sugirió que pidiésemos compañía. Preferiblemente una que superase 20 años y otra más joven, no sé porqué me gustaban las mujeres mayores que yo, aunque sabía que la personalidad protectora de Itachi prefería indiscutiblemente, la inocencia pura de una niña, lo que me parecía gracioso ya que ninguna de las anteriores resultó ser tan inocente y mucho menos pura.

Subimos, llegamos a la habitación doble separada por una puerta, adornada espléndidamente con cortinas beige tapizadas, finos muebles y dos camas enormes, además, un sinfín de cosas que no servían en lo absoluto, pero se veían bien.

Me recosté sobre la cama y mi hermano hizo lo mismo sobre el sillón, en algo así como 5 minutos tocaron la puerta, Itachi se levantó a abrir y dejó pasar a las presas de esa noche. La mayor entró y la otra se quedó en la puerta. Tímida, algo que a él le atraía bastante, o tal vez creía que su compañera era la de Itachi, y como no podía verme por la posición que ocupaba detrás de la puerta… sería difícil para ella saber. Yo tampoco podía verla a ella, pero podía oír su respiración tan bien como si estuviese durmiendo junto a mí; un talento que adquirí al momento de mi conversión.

Después de que mi hermano hablara unos instantes con Anne-Claire como se llamaba la mayor, ésta salió y trajo de la mano a la otra, así mismo se la entregó a Itachi y se dirigió a mi sitio, caminaba con lentos pasos mientras sonreía, se tiró sobre mí y luego hacia un lado, viéndome. Yo sonreí y comencé, con la mitad de mi cuerpo encima del suyo.

* * *

Entré, como una pieza, como un peón movido por ellos. Estaba viendo al piso, él llevó su mano derecha hacia mí, la deslizó por mi pecho y mis hombros para llegar a mi espalda, entonces me puso delante de él. Y me guió hasta sentarnos en un sillón.

Acarició mi cuello, lo que hizo que inhalara rápido emitiendo un corto sonido, mi cabeza reaccionó por si sola moviéndose hacia su mano. Me llevó hasta encima de su pecho, donde me recostó mientras yo miraba al vacío, como lo había hecho desde el principio.

Él me devolvió a mi lugar anterior en cuestión de segundos y se reincorporó. Entonces se inclinó con las piernas abiertas y posó sus antebrazos sobre ellas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó.

-Sakura- contesté.

-Dime, Sakura. ¿No te gusta esto, cierto?- Siguió.

No respondí.

Sonrió- Ya… -dijo él, y seguidamente se levantó. Yo le seguí con la mirada, hasta que volteó a verme incitándome a seguirlo.

* * *

Ya iba al final, ya quería sentir su descenso, y con una sonrisa abrí la boca para incrustarme en ella. Podía sentir su sangre hirviendo de tan cerca que estaba, de verdad quería hacerlo cuanto antes…

-Sasuke-me llamó-yo volteé molesto y frustrado, rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

- Para ya- ordenó rígido. Y yo hice caso, pues no quería enfrentarlo, por lo menos no otra vez.

-Ven- dijo. Me levante y la mujer hizo lo mismo después de terminar de abrocharse la parte superior del vestido. Ahí fue cuando la vi a ella, la niña que quería Itachi, era un ser exquisito, era una silueta distinta a la de mi acompañante.

Debía ser unos pocos años menor que ella, pero podía matarla con una belleza tal que la superaba mil veces por lo menos. Además, estaba limpia, o mejor dicho, olía a limpia; tan solo eso provocaba en mí un deseo insaciable por ella. Pero ni siquiera me vio, estaba viendo a mi hermano con cara inocente. Lo que a mí no me hizo gracia.

-Sakura se siente indispuesta hoy, así que pueden irse-Le dijo Itachi a Anne-Caire.

-Oh…en ese caso _Monsieur_, no tengo nada que discutir- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente. En realidad estaba molesta. Lo noté y empecé a reír, nunca supo nunca de la que se había salvado. Las dos se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon.

Antes de salir Sakura volteó hacia Itachi- _Merci_ –dijo sonriendo, haciendo una ligera reverencia. Eso que me cabreó bastante, Itachi siempre me jodía y lo peor de todo era que siempre lo hacía sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Salimos de la habitación, y me sentía tan bien…él había hecho que me sintiera bien, su nombre era Itachi Uchiha como se había presentado cuando hablamos con Anne-Claire antes de empezar. Nunca hubiese imaginado que eso pasaría.

Lamentablemente mi alegría duraría poco, pues tan pronto llegamos a la pieza de Anne-Claire; la segunda habitación del primer piso junto a esas grandes escaleras de mármol, me abofeteó.

-¡Estúpida!-dijo- ¿Qué crees que haces?-Gritó. En eso llegó _Monsieur_ Edmond, el administrador del hotel y amante predilecto de Anne-Claire; Todas menos ella debían darle un porcentaje de lo que ganasen y a cambio el las dejaba vivir ahí, pero yo tenía que darle todo, ese era el trato. Era bastante grande, rubio y algo feo. Preguntó el porqué del escándalo y Anne-Claire me lanzó a la hoguera. Afirmó que había ofendido al cliente y por eso nos habían echado de la habitación.

Él enfureció, me tomó por el cabello y arrojó al mueble con la fuerza dos hombres normales por lo menos. Pero sin que yo llegase a pensarlo su expresión cambió, al parecer se le pasó por la mente una idea más interesante que golpearme. Se quitó el abrigo, y vi su intensión de acostarse sobre mí.

Estaba muy nerviosa, tan nerviosa que no pude controlarme y como reacción ante su acto tomé un jarrón que estaba detrás de mí y le di un golpe mortal en la punta de la cabeza, él calló. Anne-Claire empezó a gritar como si hubiese visto al mismo demonio llevarse el alma de Edmond de un tirón. Yo me arrinconé al asiento y empecé a sudar como nunca. Dos de los hombres de mi victima entraron preguntando por el ruido, y quedaron petrificados viéndolo.

-¡Está muerto!- gritó Anne-Claire con desesperación y luego volteó a verme a mí. Yo salí corriendo tan rápido como pude, soltando gemidos amordazados por el miedo que sentía. Los otros dos salieron en mi búsqueda segundos después.

Sentía fobia de lo que pudieran hacerme y si ellos no lo lograban lo contarían, me buscarían y una vez que me encontrasen sería colgada en _la Place de Grève_. Además, me temía a mi misma ¡Había matado a ese hombre! Ahora de seguro iría al infierno. De una u otra forma estaba condenada.

Salí del hotel y seguí calle arriba, ellos iban detrás de mí como lobos a punto arrancarle la cabeza a un animal presa, hasta que llegué a un callejón. No había salida. Moriría allí. Cerré los ojos hasta que uno de ellos me tomó por la espalda.

Comenzaron a golpearme y a vomitar insultos contra mí. Mi rostro y mi cuerpo habían quedado carentes de cualquier belleza existente, luego de un buen rato recibiendo las manos de hierro caí al suelo, entonces uno de ellos me apuñaló, ya no pude emitir más gritos de dolor. Se detuvieron.

Y yo quedé ahí arrojada en el piso, brutalmente masacrada. Muerta en un callejón entre la inmundicia más asquerosa que pudiese observarse en París donde las ratas comerían mi cuerpo sin vida.

* * *

Itachi y yo habíamos decidido salir del hotel, yo lo había sugerido, pues podría darse la casualidad de encontrar a otra niña que lo conmoviese y quedarnos sin cenar por sus buenas acciones. Cuando lo dije él me miró de reojo y parecía molesto por mi ironía, pero aun así acepto, por si acaso.

Ya bajando las escaleras de la entrada vimos a dos sujetos corriendo detrás de alguien a quien no alcancé a ver pues estaba volteado, ya iban bastante lejos.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que quieres hoy?-Pregunté-

Entramos a un callejón y los dos que se hallaban internos ahí retaron a Itachi al mismo tiempo, él solo caminó tranquilo y tomó por el cuello a uno, después de susurrar algo a su oído, lo arrojó contra la pared, seguidamente se acercó y se alimento de él, como era de costumbre, con tantos jugueteos que creo que al final la gente se desesperaba y cedía. Yo lo hice sin rodeos tomé todo lo que pude y luego me deshice de él.

Miré hacia Itachi, que también había terminado, pero él no mostraba de satisfacción alguna, más bien todo lo contrario, estaba viendo hacia abajo, a otro cuerpo, al cuerpo de Sakura, que estaba tirado bocabajo.

-Está muerta-. Dijo, se volteó y se dirigió a la salida, yo lo seguí. Era una pena que terminase así, pero seguí caminando, ellos la habían matado, eso era obvio, continué pensando delante de Itachi. Una linda diversión que él salvó y a la vez condenó, de haber dormido con él talvez habría alargado uno o dos días su vida.

"_Son asistentes_-contestó un hombre cuando preguntamos por los hombres que habían salido corriendo del hotel- _del administrador, al parecer, una de sus protegidas lo asecinó_".

No sé por qué, pero ella había causado en mí una inquietud tremendamente incómoda, no me preocupó al principio, pues la mayoría de las presas solían emocionarme, luego perdía el interés y finalmente terminaba con ellas de forma súbita y brusca.

Lo que me inquietaba era tanta persistencia. Era una emoción poco común que viajaba en mi mente de forma fastidiosa, pero a la vez excitante, entonces lo descubrí; lo que pronto sería mi placer humano encarnado en otro ser, como si hubiese hallado mi vida oculta en un sitio recóndito de mi alma.

Pero a la vez me enterró la realidad: ella ya no existía, había sido reducida a un placer extinto en el instante de su descenso final.

Hubiese seguido analizando mis sensaciones recientemente sacadas a la luz de no ser por un hilo del destino que impidió mi paso, con un sonido de lamento y súplica.

-_Monsieur_-Exhaló ella con voz rota.

Yo volteé para ver su poco lúcida figura aferrada de forma al casi demencial al tobillo de mi hermano, aún tirada en piso y con la cara ladeada mirándolo a él.

* * *

Lo sujeté tan fuerte como pude, como si fuese mi propio aliento a punto de escapar y desvanecerse para siempre. Él se agachó y me recogió. En el instante del contacto con sus brazos sentí bombardeos internos que me calentaban la sangre; quería que me llevara y que escuchara los gritos de mí alma suplicando no ser abandonada ahí.

Noté caer la lluvia, y aunque estaba casi tan fría como él, la sentía tibia sobre mi cuerpo, veía su cara tan perfecta, tan hermosa y fina que al llegar al hotel que contaba con más luz pude darme cuenta de la pestilente y sucia imagen mía, me estremecía el solo ver mis brazos inmundos y sentía dolor al mirar las heridas casi mortales que ocasionarían mi muerte prematura.

Llegamos al primer piso de nuestro lugar de previo encuentro, pero entonces Itachi se detuvo y me cedió a los brazos del otro, en ese momento mis ilusiones aún vivas se desvanecieron y sentí un nudo tan grande que tuve que soltar un gemido para evitar que el dolor se saliera por mis ojos, Itachi caminó por el pasillo, y el otro siguió subiendo conmigo atada a él.

Yo seguía atontada, pero lo suficientemente despierta para ver la imagen borrosa de Itachi alejarse de mí para siempre, porque no resistiría mucho y moriría antes de que él regresase.

Así llegamos a la habitación, él me bajó y me dejó sobre la cama, luego se recostó a mi lado izquierdo, mirándome y esperando a que yo hiciese lo mismo, no sé por qué no pude parar mi cuerpo que había sido impulsado por un deseo poco normal que me obligó a mirarlo.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí. Entonces me derrumbé y sentí un calor interno que pedía contacto inmediato con él. Quise verme fundiendo mis labios en su piel blanca, que era aún más pálida que la mía y también mucho más suave, como pude comprobar. Comencé con su pecho y el mismo impulso que me atacó me llevó a deslizarme hasta su cuello; mientras yo disfrutaba, él comenzó a interrogarme con cosas como que qué hacía ahí y como había acabado con un pie en el cementerio, lo que me hizo reír, pues su tono serio le daba un toque gracioso a su palabra.

Accedí a contarle, desde mi infancia en una familia burguesa de París hasta la ruina de mi padre por sus malos negocios y sus vicios prohibidos de amantes compradas que lo llevaron a él y mi madre a una fosa común en el _Cimetière des Innocents _y por último de mi llegada al orfanato _Saint-Charles_ en una tormenta que me ocasionó una neumonía de la que ahora soy superviviente.

_Madame_ Edmée Dumont era quien cuidaba de los demás huérfanos y de mí, y también era la mujer más sucia y con el alma más podrida de toda Francia. Durante el invierno dejaba morir a unos 15 o 16 niños para no tener que hacerse cargo de tantos una vez que llegase la primavera y si presentabas alguna queja en cuanto a su forma de criar niños te dejaba dormir afuera o junto a las ratas en un frío desván.

Pero sin duda mi temor hacia ella se acrecentó de forma desmedida al enterarme de que cuando las niñas del orfanato _Saint –Charles _eran ya muy grandes para seguir bajo su tutela eran vendidas al administrador de un hotel a unos veinte minutos de ahí, a cambio de un regalo monetario y un vino fino para _madame_ Dumont.

Y así fue como terminé en esa habitación la noche en que morí. En otras circunstancias no habría siquiera pensado en abrir la boca o me habría desparramado al contar todo eso, pero en ese punto de mi historia cualquier calamidad antes vivida por mí era sofocada por el placer vehemente que sentía.

Ese instinto ahora despierto neutralizó con tanta fuerza mi razón que busqué la mínima distancia posible entre nuestras facciones y saboreé la lejanía inexistente que nos separaba.

Los segundos tardíos pasaron y oímos la puerta sonar. Él me apartó con un movimiento rápido y cambió a un gesto sereno que obviaba lo de antes. Dejándome acostada otra vez con las palmas a nivel de mi cabeza y una respiración desesperada, sacándome de un trance demasiado placentero.

Entonces se perdió cualquier rastro de interés por esa piel pálida en mi semblante que pudiese delatar mi traición. Me concentré en Itachi que justo estaba entrando con una sonrisa muerta que se renovó cuando me vio, se recostó también, pero a mi lado derecho antes vacío con una tranquilidad inquebrantable.

Tomó mi mano y con la que quedó libre alcanzó un pañuelo blanco, lo hundió en agua de un recipiente sobre la mesa junto a la cama. Procedió a quitar los espacios sucios de mi cuerpo visible, primero la mano que había tomado, luego se deslizó a mi brazo; cuando terminó, volvió a sumergir el pañuelo en el agua y fue a mi rostro.

Limpió mi otro brazo ya casi terminando. A medida que limpiaba Sasuke me acariciaba con el frente de los dedos, Itachi lo miró volvió a sonreír, a lo que Sasuke contestó con uno de esos gestos inocentes que clavan puñales por detrás.

Itachi culminó quitando las manchas sucias de mi cuello, entonces lo besó; lo que fue un beso breve y cálido pasó a ser uno de evidente placer carnal, robándome trozos de aliento expulsados de mi garganta, ahí Sasuke se integró, me agarró el antebrazo y lo pasó por detrás de su cabeza.

Realizó lo mismo que Itachi pero con una inusual desesperación, con una fuerza tal que casi vuelvo a caer en ese abismo de locura de antes. Con Itachi me perdía en un ensueño quieto, etéreo e irreal; mientras que Sasuke hacía que mi corazón se exaltara y bombeara cargas tan grandes que se hacían inaguantables, pero tan emocionantes que empezaron a gustarme.

Yo mantenía la respiración impaciente y los ojos bien abiertos con una mirada remota. Metía los dedos entre el cabello negro de Sasuke cuando él pasaba sus labios sobre mí con una energía desmedida que se hacía cada vez más frenética; mi alma ya se hallaba rodando entre el descontrol y la demencia, mis placeres abruptos con Sasuke pronto le ganaron a mi amor tambaleante hacia Itachi, comencé a girar la cabeza hacia el primero desplazando al mayor que volteó.

-Sasuke, ya- le ordenó con una mirada amenazante que lo detuvo, parando así mi declive a la perdición en brazos de Sasuke, quien se alejó y se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama poniendo una cara retadora que no reflejaba otra cosa que la soberbia impura contenida.

Itachi continuó como antes, yo seguí a Sasuke con la vista, hasta que de pronto Itachi me tomó por el cuello en un acto violento y súbito. Sentí su mordida asesina clavándose en mi cuello, haciendo que sintiese escalofríos que se dispararon a todo mi cuerpo sacudiéndome las entrañas y provocando que torciese los ojos hacia arriba levantando la columna de la cama.

Esa sensación idílica pronto se transformó en un dolor interno llevándome a un descontrol crítico, se cortó mi respiración y mis ojos se salieron de órbita por varios segundos, cuando recuperé el aliento sentí mis brazos y mi cuello arder. Empecé a gritar enloquecida y clamar el nombre de Itachi pidiendo su ayuda.

Sasuke presenciaba la secuencia con horror.- ¿Está bien?- Preguntó acercándose.

-Sí, tú gritabas más fuerte- contestó Itachi hilarante, haciéndome caso omiso.

Quería que me quitase ese veneno mortal que provocó mi agonía, que se comía mi alma y que explotaba mis venas, una tortura inhumana que me hizo perder cualquier rastro de cordura. Cuando sentí a Sasuke apoyarse en la cama tomé su camisa con fuerza, mi corazón se paró y lo solté.

* * *

Hola! nuevo cap no corregido sí, lo estoy haciendo la semana que viene lo verán ;)


	2. Cánticos

**Capítulo II**

Cánticos

Sakura era muy inteligente, a tan sólo un año de su conversión había aprendido italiano, inglés y latín, además, recitaba fragmentos de la Ilíada en un perfecto griego clásico, también tenía un talento innato para la música, tocaba lira y le encantaba la ópera.

Cuando íbamos al teatro veía embelesada desde el balcón con sus manos apoyadas en su barbilla y movía sus labios con los acordes de la voz central.

Esa niña era una figura prodigio que estaba escondida, una figura que habíamos encontrado y salvado de los horrores de la inmundicia de París.

La noche en que su vida mortal acabó Sakura sujetaba mi brazo, pero de repente lo soltó y quedó inerte con la vista en un espacio distante. Los segundos eran lentos y me llenaban de una exasperación que se tragó mi cordura, aproximé mi mano y toqué su cuello; su pulso era muerto. Entonces, mis esperanzas de una vida inmortal con ella se extinguieron por completo, pero cuando justo acababa de consumirme la idea, vi lo más impresionante que ni mi mente mortal ni vampírica pudo haber imaginado: la conversión de otro ser.

Antes, Sakura estaba recostada con apariencia moribunda, con la boca casi abierta y moretones en las mejillas. De pronto, movió sus ojos verdes y comenzó a exhalar leves gemidos, que como cánticos de ángeles despejaban mis ideas de muerte final, cualquier vestigio violento desapareció, sus labios antes rotos se volvieron pálidos y limpios, sus facciones se tornaron más adultas, y su cuerpo pasó a ser una gélida escultura, que ni muere, ni deja que el tiempo la carcoma, era una de nosotros.

Ella tenía unos catorce años, según me había contado y a pesar de las tragedias que opacaron su infancia, seguía teniendo la mirada inocente de una niña, su cabello era largo, era alta y muy delgada. Pude haber seguido inspeccionando cada detalle de mi demoníaco amor, pero sentí un peso que me incorporó a la realidad, el agotamiento de Sakura hizo que durmiese apoyada en mi brazo.

Itachi me contó más tarde la razón de su ausencia durante mi juego con Sakura. Cuando subíamos las escaleras, le llamó la atención el olor al perfume de Anne-Claire con sangre ajena a ella, tal como mi talento de percibir sonidos, el de mi hermano era entrar sin permiso en mentes mortales; en una cercana, encontró que un incidente ocurrido con cierto hombre podría volverse un problema para nuestra estadía tranquila en el hotel una vez que Anne-Claire abriera la boca. Así que decidió darle una ejecución digna de una perra acusadora, agradeciéndole su nueva hija inmortal.

Las primeras noches Itachi cazó humanos para Sakura, ella sólo observaba y luego bebía. Más tarde le dijo que quería escoger los suyos propios; y para sorpresa mía y de mi hermano nuestro miedo a que a ella le desagradase la idea de matar desapareció cuando la vimos atacar al primero.

Compramos una casa donde los atardeceres cerraban nuestro sueño y daban paso a nuestro acto de vida. Sakura dormía junto a nosotros, conmigo se quedaba dormida rápido, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro acariciando mi pecho y sus labios pálidos tenían sonrisas que clavaban espinas en mi amor, pues cuando despertaba siempre iba a junto a Itachi.

No sé si era peor tener que esconder mi amor demente por mi hermana, o tener que ver como el suyo por Itachi se desbordaba por su boca cada vez que la habría.

Sentía eso más profundo que mi muerte misma, me desgarraba el alma el no saber si mi eternidad sería ligada a un amor errante que ella no conocía. Nunca había sentido eso, ni siquiera cuando era mortal.

Mi hermano la veía como a una niña, que necesitaba ser protegida de un mundo hostil que podría dañarla si él no estaba, claro que de mí también pensaba lo mismo. Su constante lástima hacia los humanos sometía las pasiones insaciables de Sakura, quien por más que intentase persuadirlo no lo conseguía. Él también mataba pero no tanto, ni con tanta excentricidad como Sakura, creo que nadie lo hacía.

No podía contenerse; sus impulsos acababan con ellos en momentos rápidos, con una ferocidad anticipada que dejaba a sus victima pasivas a la muerte.

Su gusto por esto en parte me benefició, pasábamos tiempo juntos pensando qué hacer cada noche, a ella le encantaban mis ideas y yo me divertía viendo como mi nueva compañera iba deleitándose cada vez más, mi dolor humano se alejaba poco a poco e iban sellando las heridas internas que atormentaron mi alma durante años.

* * *

Nunca pude recordar cómo era mi vida mortal, si era feliz o no, pero sin duda el último año tenía que haber sido el mejor. El mundo me había dado una curiosidad que manejaba mis actos y que empañaba mi vista hacia lo lógico o lo correcto, quería hacerlo todo, por más que Itachi me dijese que el tiempo nunca se agotaría para nosotros, quería vivir rápido.

Jamás había asistido a una fiesta, o tal vez no me acordaba, a Sasuke se le ocurrió que sería mejor tener otro método de caza, así que ideó una forma tan sutil y magnífica, que me emocionó tan sólo con haberla oído: me contó que durante las fiestas de los nobles, durante la madrugada, jugaban a las escondidas hasta el amanecer entre hombres y mujeres por toda la casa, incluyendo los jardines.

Era un juego utilizado, para satisfacer los placeres humanos que despertaban en los aristócratas. Y también una oportunidad única de probar sangre verdaderamente exquisita para nosotros.

Pero Itachi no aceptó, dijo que para él eso de quitar vidas era más un acto de supervivencia que un verdadero gusto, mas a mí me parecía que trataba de jugar con mi mente, para que corrigiese mi extraño arte de matar.

Él era una persona algo melancólica, y veía la vida con una índole tan filosófica, que hasta sus palabras cotidianas salían como poesía errante de sus labios.

Mi constante apego por él me creó dependencia y mi amor creció con cada anochecer junto a él, cuando despertaba me daba un beso en la frente y antes de acostarme uno en la mejilla izquierda, cuando dormíamos, yo jugaba con sus dedos esperando que acariciase mi rostro, y como siempre daba resultado, se convirtió en costumbre.

Nuestra piel era fría, pero yo podía sentir sus abrazos cálidos en mi cuerpo. Una vez, cuando estábamos a solas, besé sus labios y degusté un placer que quebró por un segundo mi pensamiento, su máscara de serenidad tapaba su afán, mientras sus labios se volvían locos en los míos, ahí fue cuando recordé sus dientes fieros clavados en mí la noche que me dio muerte, cuando tiró de mi cabello, moviendo mi cabeza para abrir espacio, como yo levantaba en torso con las uñas clavadas a la cama, eso que había olvidado volvió a mí por el placer de itachi.

Él de repente culminó mi sueño y se separó de mí. -No vuelvas a hacerlo- me dijo. Se levantó y se marchó.

A sus ojos aun era una niña, al final su amor se vería empañado y no buscaría más que sonrisas inocentes, mientras que en mí se despertaba cada vez más el deseo por él. La próxima vez que nos vimos, decidió olvidar mi "error", y siguió siendo un hombre feliz.

Empecé a pasar más tiempo con Sasuke desde que comenzamos a asistir a fiestas, la entrada a esos sitios no era problema, pues para mi sorpresa, la sangre de éste resultó ser más pura que el agua, como la de Itachi.

Una de esas noches, Sasuke y yo nos presentamos en la mansión en la Duquesa de Bourgogne, después de entrar nos separamos. Me acerqué a un grupo de mujeres, dos de parecían tener mi edad, de las otras tres conocía a una, que se me escapó en la última fiesta, y entre esas probables víctimas, había un muchacho, de piel pálida y ojos claros que me miraba.

A mí no me interesaba hablar con ellos, tenían temas escasos de sentido para mí; pero si no lo hacía no sería considerada lo suficientemente atrayente y no habría reacción alguna en ellos. Por suerte fingir era fácil, y no tardé en darles suficiente de qué hablar como para irme con el muchacho sin que ellas lo notasen, debía mantenerlo cerca de mí toda la noche, tenía encontrarme con Sasuke cerca de una ventana, cruzaríamos miradas cortas, y una vez que comenzase el juego, él subiría con la suya.

Entraría a la segunda habitación mientras yo seguía con el juego. Después de unas vueltas por la casa entraría; y cuando él cerrase la puerta, sería mi turno de beber a mi acompañante. Así lo había planeado mi hermano, cuando entré a la habitación, encontré tendida a la presa de Sasuke sobre una silla, su vestido medio arrugado y la parte arriba abierta, con la cabeza ladeada y su cuello rojo.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Sasuke con su mordida sobre el mío, subió un poco la mirada, lo dejo caer en sus brazos y me lo lanzó.

-"Perdón"- Dijo.

Ese hombre era perfecto, y Sasuke me había quitado el gusto de probar su cuello antes que nadie.

Cuando terminé, lo pegué bastante a mí; su olor era verdaderamente exquisito, eso fue lo que atrajo a Sasuke, que le extasiaba el olor puro y etéreo de un mortal tan hermoso.

Luego de atraer a los primeros, los demás llegaban solos y se veían envueltos por el agarre celestial de Sasuke, para después probar nuestra mordida, que los dejaba en sueños tan profundos, que la muerte pasaba sin que se diesen cuanta.

Fueron tres esa noche, la última era de Sasuke, quien la tenía bajo sus brazos de Dios y sus labios de ángel, ella soltaba cada canto en éxtasis como si en verdad fuese besada por un ser supremo, y yo presenciaba esto recostada al otro lado de la cama, mordiéndome el dedo índice, con mi mirada demoníaca ansiándola a ella, en verdad Sasuke sacaba de lo recóndito la belleza más magnífica y deleitante de sus víctimas.

Creo que el acecinar en sí, a él le daba igual; lo que realmente le emocionaba era beberlos, con la tenacidad y arte de un experto. Me acerqué para ver más, él estaba en trance, y su mundo interno tomaba forma, la mujer estiró el cuello mirando hacia arriba y él comenzó. Yo ya estaba a medio metro de ellos, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando con atención todos los gestos de él.

De pronto la soltó, volteó hacia mí con el semblante serio y seco, rozó mis labios y yo reaccioné tocando los suyos, me recosté otra vez y él me siguió poniendo sus manos sobre mis brazos, metí mis dedos entre nuestros labios, veía su piel, sus ojos, sentía su cuerpo, tan perfecto, en ese momento me gustó Sasuke. Eso último lo confesó mi labio sin permiso

- En verdad, me gusta Sasuke- Dije.

* * *

Prox. cap. _Envidia_, hay más sobre el pasado de Sakura, aparecerán vampíricos amantes y verán un lado aún más apasionado de Sasuke.


	3. Envidia

**Capítulo III**

**Envidia**

_Tenía la cabeza escondida en mis rodillas, oía lo gritos de mi madre cada vez que era lanzada contra la puerta y ahogaba gemidos para que mi padre no la encontrase en la oscuridad. Silencio. Eso fue lo único que escuché luego, él ya se había ido. Salí para buscar a mi mamá, que lloraba y sangraba en algún lugar de la habitación._

_Encendí una vela y fui corriendo a abrazarla._

_—Sakura…—Exhaló. Sus labios pararon y sus ojos se quedaron abiertos._

_En la mañana unos hombres llegaron y me encontraron junto a mi madre, sentada en el piso con las manos sobre el regazo._

_Mi padre también había muerto esa noche, había bebido ginebra sin parar los últimos dos días, y cuando salió de casa, caminó sin rumbo hasta que se topó con el mercado de pescado que había a las orillas del Sena, sin querer resbaló y su cuerpo fue encontrado sin vida al día siguiente._

_Oía el choque de las ruedas contra las piedras frías y a los caballos golpeándolas, yo no quería estar allí, yo quería irme a mi casa, los hombres que levantaron a mi mamá y la arrojaron a una carreta vieja, dijeron que no podía, porque esa ya no era mi casa, pues mi padre había apostado y perdido tanto que la tomarían como paga junto con todas nuestras cosas._

_Llegamos a un edificio grande y con una fachada sucia, o más bien desteñida por el tiempo, con la puerta de madera que rechinó cuando salió una mujer que me heló la sangre._

_—Madame Dumont—La llamó uno de los hombres, que volvió a la carreta y me dejó ante ella._

_Esa mujer era desagradable, al igual que muchas cosas en esa casa. Las paredes eran sucias, los muebles olían a humedad, la comida no era más que pan duro, vegetales en mal estado y una que otra vez carne con olor a sangre, a pesar de haber sido cocinada previamente. En el patio abundaba la madera podrida, las alimañas muertas inundaban los rincones de gusanos y moscas. Mis ojos no veían más que un horrendo vertedero._

_Yo estaba sola en el patio, habían pasado semanas desde que la carreta se fue, ni siquiera me había bañado, mis uñas y mis pies estaban sucios y mi vestido se rompió cuando me caí, al igual que mi brazo, que no dolía tanto cuando me quedaba quieta._

_Las ratas me asustaban y esa casa estaba repleta de ellas, en los cajones, armarios, debajo de las camas, y no podía gritar si veía una, pues la única vez que lo hice Madame Dumont me golpeó con una vara de madera, y me dejó sin comer el resto del día._

_Estaba llorando, odiaba ese lugar y casi todo lo que había allí. Casi todo, porque había alguien a quien quise muchísimo. Él era un niño rubio con los ojos tan azules como los de mi madre, él siempre sonreía y hacía yo lo riera también, era el más amable y dulce niño que hubiese conocido, aunque fue también quien sufrió más contusiones debido la tutela de Madame Dumont._

_A diferencia de mí, él nunca conoció a sus padres, toda su vida había estado sujeta a ese sitio horrible. Él fue mi primer amigo. Y diría que llegué a amarlo, quería que nos casásemos cuando fuésemos mayores y que tuviésemos una casa enorme, como la que solía tener cuando mis padres vivían._

_Pero todo se esfumó poco después de que cumplimos trece, él iría a trabajar al mercado, y yo…yo tendría un trabajo. Lloré tanto cuando me enteré de que Camille había sido enviada para ser una meretriz en un hotel de París…él ideó fugarnos, y así lo habríamos hecho de no ser porque alguien le avisó a la Madame. Él se fue antes que yo y se alejó junto con mis esperanzas muertas. Y así fue como una noche de otoño, una carreta me llevó al hotel donde mi vida mortal acabó._

_Inhalaba lento mientras veía hacia el Sena, alimentándome del silencio, que en ese momento alimentaban mis entrañas más que nada en el mundo._

* * *

Itachi nos había llevado al teatro esa noche, la obra era una comedia sobre un Marqués engañado consecutivamente por su esposa, algo curioso era que el protagonista no aparecía sino hasta el segundo acto, Sasuke miraba indiferente, su humor a veces era casi tan agrio como el vinagre, aunque podría asegurar que en esa ocasión estaba frustrado porque Itachi impidió que consumáramos lo que habíamos empezado la noche anterior, sin siquiera saberlo. Solo dijo que teníamos tiempo que no hacíamos algo los tres, como en los viejos tiempos.

Él se reía de vez en cuando y miraba a Sasuke con la esperanza de que él también lo hiciera.

Cuando el segundo acto comenzó y escuché la voz central, abrí mis ojos verdes y me incliné para ver con mayor claridad el escenario, dejándome llevar más por el instinto que la propia lógica.

* * *

Bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude y corrí hacia el vestíbulo seguida por mis hermanos, que no paraban de preguntar qué era lo que sucedía.

Fue ahí cuando crucé mi mirada de nuevo con la de él, se excusó con la persona con la que estaba hablando y ambos corrimos para tocar de nuevo la piel que no veíamos en largo tiempo.

—¡Eres tú!— dijo despegándose de mí pero sujetando mis brazos y dándome una mirada entera desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí? —pregunté.

Él torció la boca y miró hacia un lado— ¿No me has visto? Soy muy talentoso, la misma María Antonieta me recomendó—

Yo sonreí mientras él extendió su brazo y me guió por el pasillo. Se volteó rápidamente al escuchar cómo Sasuke aclaraba su garganta intencionalmente.

—Perdónenme, que descortés he sido ¿Están con Sakura? —

—No es …—

—¿Te casaste? — Me miró sonriente, con las pupilas dilatadas.

_Claro, qué tonta, ningún hombre llevaría a una prostituta al teatro_…pensé

Hice un gesto, como una forma de afirmar lo que él había supuesto.

—¿Y es...? — los miró a ambos, aún sonriendo.

Me quedé pensando por un segundo, con los labios entre abiertos, a punto de pronunciar el nombre de…

—Es él, mi hermano, Sasuke Uchiha— dijo Itachi extendiendo la palma de su mano en dirección a Sasuke, quien se quedó tan perplejo como yo.

Naruto le extendió la mano, pero mi ahora esposo hizo como si nada hubiese sucedido. Solo le miro, entrecerrando los ojos y luego hizo un movimiento rápido con sus cejas, susurrando _un placer_…por lo bajo. No era que Sasuke no tuviese modales, al contrario, por lo general no se rebajaba a _simpatizar_ con gente vulgar como solía llamar a la inmensa población Parisina de la que no se alimentaba.

Pero a mí eso me daba igual, Naruto era el único ente de mi pasado mortal apreciado que seguía vivo, y mantendría ese nexo activo. Además, por un año solo había convivido con mis hermanos, y aunque parezca algo imposible, llegan a cansar con tanta seriedad.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, mañana asistiremos a una fiesta en la Reaux des Angels ¿Por qué no vienes?— lo invité. Sin preguntar a Itachi si estaba de acuerdo, pues sabía que le parecería magnífico.

Pues encantado— expresó mirándome con una emoción propia de él. Ignorando por completo las muecas de Sasuke

Pasaremos por ti después de la función de mañana—

Me tomó la mano y le dio un beso.

* * *

—Sakura, sabía que estabas loca, pero nunca imaginé algo como esto— soltó Sasuke una vez que Itachi cerró la puerta de la casa.

—¿Acaso estás celoso, esposo?— me burlé, pasándole por un lado y tocándole una mejilla, fingiendo darle un beso en los labios.

—Ustedes dos, cálmense— dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa—Espero que no estés tramando nada,_ Mademoiselle_— me tocó la punta de la nariz y me miró a los ojos.

—Le conocí en el orfanato— contesté.

—Preferiría que no recordaras más nada…—Espetó Sasuke marchándose a su habitación.

—¿Recuerdas eso? — Itachi hundió sus cejas y me miró.

—Sasuke me contó ayer cómo me convertiste, y a partir de ahí pude algunas cosas— Mentí.

Disimulé tan bien, que podría decirle a Naruto que me consiguiese una audición con la reina un día. Sasuke era tan idiota que le dio a Itachi una pista para poder descubrir que estaba llevando a cabo su papel de esposo mejor de lo pensaba.

Ese contacto con de ayer había provocado que mis recuerdos dormidos afloraran nuevamente en ese espacio intangible que conforma mi mente y por ende, Naruto apareció resaltando como una criatura hermosa en un bosque de horribles quimeras.

Itachi se acercó lo suficiente como para que pudiera sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío— No hiciste nada de lo que puedas avergonzarte antes de encontrarte, así que no te preocupes, preciosa— dijo sonriendo, pero con una mueca de viveza que se podría interpretar como: _no me engañas ni un poco._

Sonreí.

* * *

Sakura entró a mi habitación como una loba a punto de lanzarse sobre una liebre para destazarle el cuello.

—¡Eres un bocazas! Ahora Itachi, sabe lo que hemos hecho—Soltó justo después de cerrar la puerta y caminar agitada hacia mí —No debemos salir juntos más, nos encontraremos cuando estemos lo bastante lejos de él, no quiero que piense que siempre hemos ido a solas para...

—_Au contraire_. No hemos hecho nada de lo que debamos arrepentirnos—di una sonrisa arrogante.

Su cara se arrugó como una hoja manchada con tinta, una leve expresión más pensativa que emocional. Para mí todos los susurros eran perfectamente audibles, y aún más cuando venían de la primera planta, justo a un lado de las escaleras, donde las voces cantaban interminables piezas de decepción por una parte y de _arrepentimiento por otra._

— Además, no seas tonta, Itachi iba a sospechar de todas formas. Una vez que lo pruebas no puedes parar y menos conmigo. Y tú…tú tiendes a crear adicciones fácilmente. —

—No seas tan arrogante—dijo— ¿crees que soy como esas vulgares humanas?

Mueren sólo por intoxicándose contigo unos minutos y luego…

En ese momento mis oídos entraron en un receso controlado en el que sólo veía, la cinética de Sakura, observaba enteramente su figura, sus labios vestidos de un color vivo y sus huesos frontales macando la entada de su cuello, su busto incipiente. Su ropa, la parte superior de su vestido vino, que se aferraba a su cuerpo, sin dejar espacio al aire. En aquél tiempo la ridícula moda del corsé en V imperaba.

Un artefacto que realzaba el pecho, pero que oprimía con la fuerza de una bestia las entrañas de cada mujer que lo vistiese, trayendo como consecuencia una leve asfixia de vez en cuando, huesos incrustados y la muerte prematura de infantes con sólo unos meses de gestación,

Un accesorio _exquisitamente_ tedioso, que recorría toda la espalda con cintas de cuero entrelazadas, necesitando que esta forma a una sirvienta, ya que para la portadora era una acto imposible el vestirse y desvestirse sola.

—Déjame quitártelo, o te quedarás dormida de nuevo con eso—

Hizo una pausa exhalando molesta y empezó a recriminarme mi falta de atención.

—Anda date vuelta—hablé sin que sus insultos me importaran, pues como había imaginado exhaló de forma pesada, se dio vuelta y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, apartando sutilmente su cabello.

Deslicé y tiré del cordón suavemente, viendo una porción de su espalda blanca e inundando esos 70 centímetros de periferia del aroma que emanaba, entonces mis labios se posaron en ella, aspiré todo el aroma y deposité un suave beso que continuó algo más del tiempo estimado.

Ella volteó y su cara mostró una boca casi abierta y unos ojos de infante que me recordaron el momento en que la vi por primera vez.

* * *

Un espasmo me recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando su beso me tocó. Y una cosquilla placentera me hizo ladear la cabeza. Sólo un instante para recordar que _eso…_precisamente que eso era el vil acto penado, el único crimen que no se me permitía cometer.

Mi quietud le alentó, vi una sonrisa cuando me tomo de la muñeca y tiró de mí, opuse una_ ligera_ resistencia, tan ligera que mi cuerpo fue arrojado contra la sábana blanca y mis cabellos quedaron trazando líneas onduladas sobre la almohada.

Le pegué.

Unos golpes contra el pecho y otros contra el rostro, tiré de su cabello mientras él tomaba mis muslos y les separaba como los ciervos que buscan a veces entre los arbustos. Entonces sus manos tocaron partes secretas de mi cuerpo.

Y mis labios se cerraron cuando sentí el beso profundo que se internó en mí, mis ojos verdes descendieron para verlo hundido aún en mi entrepierna, luego se voltearon con el escalofrío placentero que provocó Sasuke. Mis gemidos eran constantes, lentos y bajos; aunque mi placer los sobrepasaba.

En un momento el veneno se irrigó en todo mi ser. Y la sensación me mantuvo sedada, hasta que pude ver su rostro de nuevo.

Dices que esas _vulgares_, las del dulce aroma, son patéticas porque _mueren sólo por intoxicarse conmigo_—su respiración retumbó— ¿Sabes a qué hueles tú? —

Y el silencio impuro se adueñó del momento.

—_A pura envidia_—pronuncié— A alguien que mata por un beso—

* * *

C'est tout mes amis. Este capítulo me gustó mucho, sé que me tarde, pero sepan que me gusta entregar material de calidad. Por favor dejen sus comentarios :)

NEXT CHAPTER: NaruHina is going to rock!

**¡ALERTA SPOILERS A CONTINUACIÓN!**

MANGA: XC. Me encantó ver al quinto Kazekage pronunciando un discurso tan saximente adorable :). Si hubiese estado ahí habría saltado todas las filas para ir a besarlo xD. "Quiero salvarlo pero soy muy joven, necesito su ayuda". Qué lindo *O*

He notado que la gente no soporta ver a Naruto entrenando... xD ahh... ODIO a los consejeros de Tsunade, nunca recuerdo cómo se llaman esos viejos. Mis amigos y yo les decimos Adán y Eva, porque deben tener más o menos la misma edad xD.

Y algo se SasuSaku no caería mal -.-

_**Brooke.**_


End file.
